Conventionally, as a transport means for a workpiece or the like, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder having a piston that is displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid has been used. The present applicant, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-133920, has proposed a fluid pressure cylinder equipped with a cushion mechanism that is capable of buffering shocks at a displacement terminal end position of the piston.
Concerning the fluid pressure cylinder having such a cushion mechanism, hollow cylindrical cushion rings are provided respectively on both end surfaces of the piston, such that when the piston is displaced along the cylinder tube, by the cushion rings being inserted with respect to a recess of a head cover or a recess of a rod cover, the flow rate of the fluid that is discharged from ports to the exterior is throttled, and the displacement speed of the piston is decelerated.